The present invention relates to a heat spreader for conducting heat from a device and a method of making the heat spreader. Electronic components are becoming smaller while heat dissipation requirements are becoming greater. In order to dissipate heat generated by these electronic components, heat spreaders are utilized between the electronic component and a heat sink. Heat spreaders can be made of a solid thermally conductive metal. The solid conductive metal has a limited ability to spread heat and has limited thermal conductivity characteristics. Graphite sheets which contain benzene rings are connected by covalent bonds having a stacked crystal structure, and the graphite layers are connected by van der Waals forces. The graphite sheets as a part of a thermal conduction element are used to reduce of hotspot occurring with electronics and electronic devices. The thermal conduction element can conduct heat from the source of heat to radiate beat efficiently.
To use as a heat conduction element, it was necessary to mechanically contact the source of heat closely, but there was concern of damaged due to stress of a machine by contact with the source of heat and clamping with installation parts because graphite generally has the property of being fragile and easy to collapse. The graphite can be coated on the surface with resin or aluminum or PET, but there was usually a problem that the thermal conduction efficiency would suffer if thickness of a coating part is large.
Japanese Patent No. 2008-28283 suggests that embedded metal in a piece of graphite, a thermal conduction element is formed wherein a part receives heat from the source of heat which contacts the metal.